Most up-to-date applications of integrated circuits concern systems which are supplied voltages in the 3-volt range. Such systems often utilize semiconductor storage facilities of the non-volatile type. In order to retain the characteristics of these devices at low supply voltages, it has been necessary to employ thin oxides (160 .ANG.-thick or less). However, it is well recognized that memories of the EPROM, EEPROM, FLASH types require high programming voltages (12V) which cannot be accommodated by such thin oxides. Accordingly, the requirement involves the concurrent provision of thick and thin oxides in one device, which burdens the process technology with at least one additional masking operation.
As for the peripheral transistors, these are incorporated in circuits outside the array of memory cells, such as array control logics or circuits, and are frequently expected to withstand high voltages, on the order of 12 to 15 volts. In describing this invention, reference will be made specifically to transistors of the MOS type.
Such transistors include an active dielectric, or gate dielectric, placed between the substrate and a gate made of an electrically conductive material, usually polysilicon. In general, the active dielectric consists of a layer of silicon oxide obtained by oxidation of the substrate at a high temperature.